


the prank war to end all prank wars

by crispy_reference



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispy_reference/pseuds/crispy_reference
Summary: Sonic and Tails have had a prank war going on for as long as they've been brothers. But now it's time to change it up a little bit with the addition of Rube Goldberg machines and their friends.
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. "Sleep is for the weak, Sonic."

Sonic and Tails live in a permanent prank war. 

This prank war started at about the time they started thinking of each other as brothers, so, quite a long time. And, as time goes on, the pranks get more elaborate. This time, Tails thinks, takes the cake.

Last night, Sonic had asked him to wake him up. Something about meeting up with someone. It doesn't matter to Tails, because it gives him the perfect excuse to set up his prank.

Sonic has always been a complete pain to wake up. He sleeps like the dead and has a habit of just rolling over and going right back to sleep once you manage to wake him. 

But now, this is going to come back to bite him.

Sonic doesn't wake up when Tails sneaks into his room to set up the prank. Tails wasn't being quiet and Sonic didn't even stir. He quickly set up his contraption, a Rube Goldberg machine that would give Sonic two minutes to get out of bed once Tails opens the door to wake him in the morning before springing the prank.

It may seem a little strange to give Sonic the chance to escape the consequences of his prank, but if his brother would be reasonable about waking up, for once, Tails would be willing to let him escape.

He knew it wouldn't happen, though.

So, Tails just quietly heads to bed, knowing he's gonna get his brother good in the morning.

\-------

When Tails gets up the next morning, he decides to make them both pancakes. As much as he loves pranking Sonic, he doesn't wanna hear him grousing about it until he finally leaves, and he's already making himself breakfast, so he might as well make his brother a distraction breakfast, too.

He finishes making the pancakes and setting up the table before looking at the time.

7:30. Seems like a good enough time to wake him.

He heads upstairs to Sonic's bedroom, not even trying to keep the mischief off his face. Sonic won't be awake enough to pick up on it this early in the morning.

When Tails reaches the door, he deliberately opens the door as wide as it will go to get the ball rolling on his contraption.

Sonic now has two minutes to listen and get up.

Tails walks over to the bed, leans over and says, "Sonic, it's time to get up! I got breakfast ready and everything!"

This only earns him some twitching and a groan.

He hears the muffled sound of dominoes falling on a rug. One minute and forty-five seconds left.

Tails tries to wake him with words once more. "Come on Sonic. The pancakes are still nice and warm and I know you're probably hungry."

This time, he begins to move, and Tails thinks he might actually get up. Then, Sonic immediately proves him wrong by shoving the pillow over his face.

Tails hears the tiny metal ball roll along its track. One minute and twenty-five seconds left.

Tails tries to shake Sonic while going "Come on, Sonic! Get up!" which prompts Sonic to hug the pillow to his face and roll over so he faces the wall.

Tails turns to see the metal ball leave the funnel. One minute and fifteen seconds left.

He makes his way over to the curtains and complains as he goes. "Come on, Sonic! You're the one who asked me to wake you up! You could at least actually make it easy to get you up!" He grabs the curtains and pauses for a moment to give Sonic a chance to get up. 

Sonic just curls up even more. He didn't think Sonic could curl up anymore with a pillow hugged to his face, but that's his brother, always full of surprises.

The rubber band launches and hits its target, making another ball start rolling. Forty-five seconds.

Tails just sighs and says, "Okay. Don't say I didn't warn you," and he yanks open the curtains. The sun is at the perfect angle to shine right in his brother's face.

Clearly, the pillow doesn't quite cover his eyes, because he pulls the covers over his head and says, "Tails, it's too early for this."

The dominoes on top of the bookshelf start to fall. Twenty seconds.

Tails makes his way back over to the bed and yanks off the covers. He can't have Sonic avoid his fate.

"Tails…"

Ten seconds.

The bowling ball starts to roll down its track, making loud noise as it goes.

"Tails, what's that-"

Tails quickly steps back as the bowling ball hits the bucket of water knocking it over and spilling it all over Sonic and his bed.

Sonic screams.

"AAAACK!" Sonic rolls out of the bed, flinging water everywhere, as Tails rolls on the floor with laughter. "Tails, what the heck!"

Tails can barely wheeze out a "I warned you!" and a "You asked for it!" between his laughs. Everytime he glances over at Sonic, he starts laughing even harder.

Sonic watches him, dripping water and looking more than a little irritated by the rude awakening. He rolls his eyes and tries again. "Tails, when I said 'wake me up tomorrow', I didn't mean by pouring water on me and the bed."

Tails takes a moment to try to collect himself. He can at least try to give his brother a proper explanation for the prank. "You're always terrible to wake up, and I gave you two minutes to get up while I constantly tried to get you up," Tails explains, "and besides, it was my turn to prank you."

That actually gets a snort out of Sonic. "Yeah, I guess that's fair, but did you really have to drench the bed when I have to leave early."

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle the clean up. Why don't you dry yourself off and go eat your breakfast while it's still warm," Tails says as he starts to pull off the covers before any more water can soak into the mattress.

At that, Sonic perks up. "Breakfast?" He pauses and sniffs the air. "Oh boy, smells like pancakes," he says before darting out of the room and down the stairs in a blink.

Tails chuckles to himself as he finishes stripping the bed and heads downstairs before his own breakfast can get cold.

By the time he gets downstairs, Sonic has already dried himself off and eaten half his stack of pancakes.

"Geez, Sonic, did you even taste it?"

Sonic pauses just long enough to give him a nod and a thumbs up before continuing to scarf down his food.

Tails has barely even started eating before Sonic has finished, put his plate in the sink, and started heading for the door. Before he leaves, though, he turns back to Tails and says, "Thanks for the pancakes, but I am definitely gonna get you back for dumping water on me. And it'll be even better than the little contraption you set up. You can count on that."

Tails can't help but smile at the challenge. "I look forward to seeing what you come up with."


	2. "Is that a challenge, Tails?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic gets his revenge.

It doesn't take Sonic very long to start plotting his own prank. In fact, he starts that very night. While Tails is in his lab, working on whatever his latest project is, Sonic is searching for something even more annoying than water and he thinks he's found it.

Now that he has an idea of what his prank should be, he needs a chance to plan how his own machine should work. It just so happens that Tails plans to go to an engineering conference in about a week, so he'll be gone for two days. That gives him plenty of time to make his own contraption (and maybe borrow some things from Tails' workshop).

Better yet, Tails will get tons of ideas from the conference and he'll wanna work on them as soon as possible (which would be the day after he gets home, because Tails won't get back until after dark and Sonic is a responsible big bro who makes sure his little bro gets his sleep). Tails' behavior also becomes easier to predict when he works in his shop, so Tails is less likely to accidentally mess up his extremely elaborate prank.

For now, though, Sonic has to wait.

\------

As soon as Tails leaves for his trip, Sonic heads to the store to buy his supplies, then quickly heads back to start his work.

Before he can start building and testing the Rube Goldberg machine, he has to build the most important part of the whole thing and make sure it works without hurting the target. This part ends up taking most of the day because the glue has to cure and the first few didn't survive the stress tests (they blew up), but once he has it, he's ready to start testing his own contraption. That part is mostly trial and error, though he does have to think about how to make it as quiet as possible.

Once he's done, Sonic takes a bunch of pictures so he can build it again. Then, he puts everything back and stashes away whatever didn't already have a home. When he's done with the clean up, he checks the time.

About 3 hours until Tails gets back.

Perfect. That's enough time for him to cook dinner. Hopefully, that will keep Tails from getting suspicious. He can't have Tails ruin tomorrow's prank, afterall.

\------

Sonic wakes up fairly early by his own standards so he can set up his contraption. He's lucky enough that Tails is already out in his workshop, so he won't have to worry about acting suspicious and he can get started right away.

It's about 10AM and Tails comes in at 12PM (mostly because he knows Sonic will come and drag him out to get him to eat lunch) which give him two hours to set it up again and cook lunch. Plenty of time.

It only takes him 15 minutes to set up the machine and test it once again. After that's done, he starts working on lunch. Sonic takes a moment to think about it, he decides to cook soup so he can keep it warm so that Tails sits down faster. He's not gonna let him escape the prank that way.

It doesn't take too long to prepare it, so Sonic tries to think of how to keep Tails from hearing the machine.

...

He hasn't played his guitar in a while.

Perfect.

He goes and grabs his guitar and starts playing a little bit while he waits.

…

Suddenly, it's 11:55. Sonic scrambles out of his chair, grabs himself a bowl of soup and immediately starts scarfing it down, which he immediately regrets because it's still too HOT-

After he manages to calm down a bit, he finishes eating his soup without burning his mouth anymore. He even gets to start playing again before Tails comes in.

Sonic starts a little when he sees Tails (he didn't hear him come in) before quickly settling back down. Thankfully, Tails seems determined to eat real fast so he can get back to his latest project. Sonic relaxes a little bit. Tails isn't paying too much attention, so he's more likely to miss things, like the skateboard currently rolling across the floor.

Yeah, Tails is in his own little world.

He plays a little louder just in case.

Tails sits down and greets him, which he, of course, returns while hoping that his little brother doesn't pick up on his anticipation. He doesn't seem to notice anything, and he seems content with just listening to Sonic play his guitar while he eats.

It doesn't take long, however, for Sonic to hear a rolling sound from behind Tails. Unfortunately, Tails hears it, too.

"Sonic, do you hear that?"

"You mean that rolling noise?"

"Yeah, that one."

Sonic is only barely keeping a grin off his face. "It sounds like a bowling ball."

Tails frowns at him as he asks, "Why would there be a bowling ball rolling around?"

Sonic can't keep the smile off his face anymore. "I don't know, Tails. Why would there be a bowling ball rolling around?"

Tails gets exactly 1 second to realize what's about to happen before the glitter cannon that's been pointed at him the entire time blasts him with the glitter.

Sonic's too busy laughing to really care about how he also got covered in glitter. Tails just watches him laugh until he gets over his shock, at which point he also starts laughing.

The laughing lasts until Tails notices that there's a bunch of glitter in his soup now.

Oops.

"Sorry about that, Tails," Sonic says as he grimaces. "I didn't think about that part."

"It's fine," Tails says as he dumps his glittery soup down the drain. He grabs a new bowl before continuing, "Besides, we still have more."

They both sit back down, deciding to worry about clean up later. Tails starts eating again as Sonic takes a moment to shake the glitter out of his guitar.

"Do you have more glitter?"

"I bought all the glitter the store had."

Tails nearly chokes on his food at that. "Okay! That's perfect!"

"What's perfect? Oh, do you have an idea? I wanna hear it!"

"The thing I was building in my shop was basically a launcher and we could use the glitter to make glitter bombs for it!"

"You just wanna cover somebody else with the glitter, don't you?" Sonic asks with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, tell ya what. You finish eating, then we'll go chase Knuckles around with glitter cannons, how does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite as happy with this one, but hopefully you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
